


Kettoricha

by Genetical



Series: The Genetical Series [1]
Category: Genetical
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 11:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genetical/pseuds/Genetical
Summary: A document with information on "Kettoricha".





	Kettoricha

Kettoricha is an orange, land-based bipedal organism hidden away in nature. Its body is mostly made up of a hard substance that protects the organism against predators such as wolves and bears. It has a propeller-like appendage sticking out from the top of its head. The organism uses this appendage as a weapon to cut up bushes, rodents, and small fish. This appendage can also be used as a defense mechanism against predators. Kettoricha has a personality similar to that of a young child, being innocent and loving at times, while also being defenseless and easily frightened. Field research suggests that Kettoricha has an intelligence level comparable to a human adult, being able to understand human speech along with having the ability to comprehend complex ideas and complex methods of construction. Kettoricha was discovered outside Crater Lake National Park in Oregon by two Anonymous individuals. Originally, Kettoricha was considered a folktale allegedly forged by the inhabitants of Oregon. The folktale told of a war between the Drixvians (the name of the species Kettoricha is assumed to be apart of) and Ancient Humans. It was stated in the folktale that the war was caused due in part of the Ancient Humans’ misunderstanding of the race. It was also stated that during the war, every single Drixvian was killed, except, of course, Kettoricha. It is currently unknown how factual this folktale is. Currently, there is no evidence of a war between Ancient Humans and “the Drixvians”. Along with the folktale, some speculate that Kettoricha is of extraterrestrial origin, while others worship it and believe the organism is a deity. None of these theories and/or stories have been proven to be true yet. Kettoricha, in of itself, remains a mystery, and modern science cannot explain every aspect of Kettoricha in this day and age.


End file.
